cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: Revenge of the Wither - Withered Fray
is a fighting game developed by Expansion Corporations, Inc. and published by Craft Studios for Mac, Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Amazon Fire TV, GameStick and Razer Forge TV. It has various game modes, and has over 10 playable characters. The game was met with mixed to positive reviews upon release. Story Burgomaster Guns organizes a local fighting tournament, the grand prize being a trophy made out of ruby. Steve and friends participate for fun, while TAWPA signs up to win the trophy so they can sell it for lotsa cash. And so they all duke it out to the finales. Gameplay The game has various game modes: *Arcade: Fight through all the opponents, all of them fighting in one of four fighting styles. The final opponents is Wither himself. Duke it out to the finish ! *Free Play: Train, practice, play a single match against the CPU, or multiplayer ! *Settings: Change the game rules and options. *Online: Aww yea, go kick butts of geezers all 'round da world ! Woooooh ! The following fighting styles are present: *Kickboxing: Throw punches and kicks in addition to elbow blows ! *Wrestling: Self-explanatory. *Sumo Wrestling: Instead of knocking your opponents out cold, the goal is here is to knock 'em out of the ring. Now you can show who's the boss here ! *Simple Combat: One word: Fighting. Just plain one word: Fighting. I don't care how, just plain freakin' fight ! Playable Characters Bold denotes unlockable characters *Steve: Steve doesn't attack psychically, but uses standard MC attacks: Swords, axes, picks, shovels, hoes, (splash) potions, fishing rods, bows, wolves, golems and so on. *Creep: Creep mainly uses psychical combat, and can also shoot lightning aura and explode. *Endamaron: Endamaron focuses on magic attacks and teleportation. *Mary Witch: Despite being killed in the series, Mary makes her appearance here regardless. She attacks using black magics, and also attacks "psychically" with her broom. *'Rana': Rana attacks by summoning mobs to help her. She has no actual attacks other then her jumps, and must instead rely on the mobs she spawns. She's unlocked by completing Arcade Mode. *'Herobrine': Herobrine attacks with swords, teleportation, lightning and TNT. He can teleport and fly, but he cannot walk. Herobrine's unlocked by beating Arcade Mode with Steve twice. *'Slender Man': Slender Man attacks with tentacles coming out of his shoulders, spider legs coming out of his sides and, oddly, a mirrorball. Slendy can move by teleportation, but that's really it. He's unlocked by winning Arcade mode, 2 multiplater matches and seven Online matches with Herobrine. *Bones: Bones mainly uses hammers, weapons and firearms. His only psychical attack is Suplex, in which he grabs his opponent and throws him in 10 different ways. *Gray: Gray focuses mainly on swordmanship, but he can use flamethrowers, too ! *B.L.A.C.K: Wither's three adopted Ender Creeper children are fighting, too, despite just being 11 ! To make up for their weak psychical strength, they use typical kid items, like skeelers, skateboards, waveboards, water guns, toy guns, slingshots, and a lot more ! They also have a special gimmick, in that all three of them fight, and all of 'em must be KO'd, because else they'll wake each other ! To compensate with this, they share a HP bar and thus have little HP. *Atomus Explosive: Mr. Explosive doesn't fight himself (he's outside the ring), but one of his robots does, which Atomus supports by shooting TNT and bombs in the arena. The robot fights with sawblades, buzz saws, blasters, cannons, drills, etc... *'Lightningbolt': Lightningbolt has the unique ability to fly AND attack at the same time. He can use his tentacles mid-flight to pull people in the air, then drop them, and of course he can shoot fire charges too ! Lightningbolt is always airborne and cannot land, so he has the special gimmick in that his opponent(s) must jump first to hit him ! He's unlocked by winning Arcade Mode with whatever TAWPA character. *'Wither': Wither mainly attacks by exploding, shooting various types of skulls, his trademark air roll attack, ramming his opponent(s), and absorbing stuff with a Command Block. He's unlocked by beating the game. *'Enderdragon': Another deceased guy returns for a huge fray ! Ender Dragon attacks with ramming, Ender Crystals, fire, fire charges and wing slashing. He's unlocked by playing all four game modes with all four fighting styles at least six times. *'Copycat': A saucer-eqsue robot who, in addition to shooting plasma and levitating, can copy other's moves and use them against them. He's unlocked by beating the game, then playing Arcade Mode. Upon reaching Mr. Explosive, the player should pause the game, then enter the Konami Code. After that, go back to the main menu. Go to game mode Online, choose Suplex, but don't search for opponents. Instead, enter Up, Right, Down, Left, L1, R2, Select and hold X and Y/Square and Triangle for 6 seconds to go back to the main menu. You've now unlocked Copycat. On Windowd/Mac, after doing the first steps, instead hold G, Z, X, C, Y and Space for 5 seconds, then rapidly press 2, 4, 7, 9 and 0 on the NUMPAD to unlock him. He's the hardest to unlock, due to him being the strongest fighter in the game. Arenas *Default Arena: The default, blue arena. Nothing really special. *Industrial Ring: Set in Bones' lair, the fences at the outer parts of the ring electrocute anyone who touches 'em. *Wither's Office: The Wither's Office. Shutcase and Typhoon regularly activate the buttons on the desk, which can do lotsa things. Lotsa. *Nether: Watch out for the lava. Ouch ! Didn't see that Magma Cube coming ? Look better ! *End: Watch out for the Enderman ! If you look at them, they'll come and spank ya. Ouch... *Aether: Sentries fly around trying to snipe ya. Jump on Flying Cows if you see them, you can fly around by landing on them ! Tee hee hee... *Space: Too bad. Meteors and comets can hit you everywhere, mate. Everywhere. Oh, and don't let the black hole vacuum you up ! *The Void: Watch out to not get knocked off, as there's no fence here ! If you do, bye bye ! Have a nice free fall in the deepest of nothingness, never to be seen again ! (NOTE: If Mr. Explosive happens to be in the fight, he'll stand on a otherwise never generated grass block. Category:Games